Tchaikovsky
by kis38
Summary: Hailey à fait un sale cauchemar. Mais heureusement, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. N'est-ce pas!


Hello! J'espère que cette fiction sera vue et lue et que d'autres personnes écriront des fics sur ce petit bijou de série TV, Mozart In The Jungle. Comme chaque premières fics, cet OS est un peu... neu-neux et d'autres qualificatifs de ce genre, mais j'espère que celles que j'écrirais sur MITJ seront meilleurs! Maintenant je vous laisse lire!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>TCHAIKOVSKY<p>

Courir, courir, elle avait l'impression de courir depuis des années.

« _Arrêtes toi !_ » lui souffla perfidement une voix dans sa tête.

S'arrêter, elle en était tentée. La sueur perlait son visage devenu carmin à force de courir. Un point de côté avait pris place dans son ventre, la faisant tordre de douleur. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle devait continuer sa course folle.

Alors qu'elle traversait la Fifth Avenue mortellement vide, un doux son de violon lui parvint jusqu'à elle, la stoppant net.

_Gauche ou droite ?_

Ça avait l'air de venir de partout !

Prenant l'arcade sur sa gauche, Hailey courrait. Courrait. Comme si sa vie en dépendait, suivant le son du violon qui devenait de plus en plus précis aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Débouchant sur une nouvelle arcade vide, la jeune femme allait pleurer de désespoir quand elle le vit.

Affublé d'un costard-cravate, Rodrigo marchait lentement vers elle, son précieux violon en main. S'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'elle, Maestro apposa le violon sur son épaule et commença à jouer, son éternel passion caractéristique quand il jouait un morceau sur son visage.

« _Tchaikovsky_ » pensa Hailey, admirant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Mais des bruits de galops se firent entendre non loin derrière elle, la faisant frémir d'horreur.

-Rodrigo ! cria Hailey, s'approchant rapidement de son idole. Nous devons y aller !

Voyant que Rodrigo ne répondait pas, continuant à jouer au violon, Hailey s'approcha du Maestro jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres du beau jeune homme.

-Rodrigo !

Ouvrant subitement les yeux, Rodrigo arrêta de jouer avant d'esquisser un sourire innocent à la jeune femme.

-Merci Hailey ! souffla Rodrigo

-Quoi ? demanda bêtement Hailey avant que Rodrigo l'embrasse avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« _Oh mon Dieu !_ » pensa la joueuse de hautbois avant de retourner le baiser à Rodrigo. Plus rien n'existait. Son cœur battait tellement fort que la belle brune pensait qu'il allait s'enfuir de sa poitrine. Des papillons par milliers volaient dans son ventre, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Plus rien n'existait, plus rien ne comptait.

-TOI ! hurla en un français parfait une voix féminine derrière son dos.

Ouvrant les yeux, Rodrigo avait fait deux pas en arrière, continuant de jouer au violon comme si de rien n'était tandis que sur un cheval blanc, de son incroyable beauté, se tenait Anna Maria, la femme de Rodrigo.

-Toi espèce de catin ! Tu me l'as volé ! hurla de plus belle la jeune femme, tenant hargneusement dans sa main droite son violon.

-Non ! Démentie Hailey alors que derrière elle, Rodrigo jouait une note plus aigüe.

-Oh que si salope tu me l'as volé et tu vas me le payer ! s'exclama Anna Maria dans sa langue d'origine avant de galoper férocement vers Hailey, brandissant dangereusement son violon.

Voyant la belle blonde foncé droit sur elle, Hailey voulut se protéger le visage de ses mains seulement plus aucun de ses membres ne fonctionnaient.

En désespoir de cause, Hailey regarda Anna Maria foncer droit sur elle avant de frapper violement Hailey au visage.

-Aaah ! hurla la jeune femme, se relevant automatiquement dans son lit. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos tandis que sa couverture lui collait aux jambes.

-Un problème ? demanda une voix fatiguée à ses côtés.

Se calant aux côtés de son compagnon, Hailey souffla un coup, massant le cuir chevelu de son homme.

-Un cauchemar, Rodrigo, un cauchemar. Murmura Hailey avant d'embrasser tout doucement le nez de son amant.

Fermant doucement les yeux, la belle brune se laissa emporter par le bruit nocturne de New York avant de sombrer dans une nuit sans rêve.

**END**

_La review est le pains de l'écrivains._


End file.
